The glass windows of the vehicle is called a power window and can be automatically opened/closed by a motor. In this type of automatic opening/closing, a countermeasure for preventing the jamming of a foreign object such as a hand, a neck, or the like (jamming protection) is provided.
The load imposed on a foreign object jammed should be limited to 100 N at the maximum. However, there are cases where the load is imposed on the foreign object is over the specified value of 100 N. This problem is observed especially when the jamming of the foreign object occurs immediately after the power window starts rising. That is, the load imposed on the foreign object is not kept below a specified value in any case.